Today, media playback devices, such as media players or music players, have storage capacity to store large collections of media, such as music. With such large media collections, in order for a user to select a particular song to be played by the media player, the user typically navigates through a long list of songs. As an example, the user could interact with the media player to display a list of artists that have songs that are stored within the media collection on the media player. The user then scrolls through the list and selects an appropriate song to be played. Unfortunately, however, as the storage capacity of media players increases, the number of songs stored in a media collection on a media player increases. Consequently, the list through which users must navigate in order to select a song can be extensive.
Therefore, improved methods for browsing through content are desired.